


Poe's shame crush

by Sorcha_8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8
Summary: Poe has a secret
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Poe loved life in the Resistance. The excitement, the danger, his friends, all made it a fulfilling life that suited him.  
Like his parents before him, he proudly fought for freedom and every day he was doing something for the greater good.  
However, one issue about the Resistance was that there was never really any opportunity to be by yourself or to have privacy.  
That generally suited Poe fine, he was an outgoing guy that loved spending time with his friends. His problem was that he was sometimes had a need for some alone time. If he wanted some space to hook up with a special someone he knew he could give Finn the nod and Finn would disappear for the evening.

However, Poe wanted privacy for a very delicate reason, one that he could never explain to anyone. One that if if ever became public knowledge.... would be painfully embrassing.  
However, sometimes the stars aligned and he had his room to himself for the evening .Finn was off planet with BB8 and wouldn't be back until the morning, Rose and Rey were on a quest to find a rare force plant and Poe himself had been told by General Leia to catch up on his sleep and she had ordered his fellow pilots not to disturb him.  
Poe double locked his door and for good measure put a chair against it.  
It was time, he wouldnt have an opportunity like this for months and he had to take advantage of it.  
He pulled out his data pad and after logging in under an assumed name he found what he was looking for.  
Some fellow pervert had put up a video "The best of General Hux" which was 54 minutes of Hux's speeches mashed together, 2 shots of him bending over to pick up a dropped pen, sometimes wearing his normal black uniform, one spectacular 5 minutes of Hux in his white dress uniform giving a speech at a First Order gala, a clip of him winking at Captain Phasma after she won a prize....  
The way the video was spliced meant that it was Hux actually talking in a filthy way being broken up every so often to him licking his lips.  
Poe knew this was wrong. It was beyond wrong. But the opening shot of Hux (who had grown a beard at this point in time) taking off his Great coat before demonstrating to a group of awed cadets the correct way to stab an attacker.... well Poe was gone, done, that was it.  
It was the greatest shame crush the Galaxy had ever known.  
And for 54 minutes Poe gave into it. Headphones on, door safely locked, hand down his pants and he enjoyed every minute of the 54 minutes of General Hux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Leia asks a favour

"Poe come in and close the door behind you" said General Leia looking somber.  
Shit, thought Poe, this is it. Thankfully he was used to keeping calm under pressure, but the realization that his boss, his mentor,his icon General Leia had called him into a closed door meeting was enough for Poe to break out into a strangely cold, full body sweat.

"Poe, there is no easy way to say this"

Thats it, thought Poe, he was going to die of mortification, she's found the videos he had been watching. And yes, that was video's not video  
It had started as a joke, and the next thing he knew he was watching 2, 3 videos at a go. All about General Hux, the worst person in the galaxy.

"We need you to bring General Hux to the resistance"

What. Poe looked as shocked as if Leia had slapped him across the face.

After a minute of growing uncomfortable silence Poe realised he was meant to reply.  
"What"   
"We have found out that General Hux has been attending a PHD program on a planet in neutral space. Our tech guys have been following his progress and the man is quite frankly an absolute genius. We need him on our side and after reviewing our file on him I think we can get him. But we need the right person to attract him, and thats where you come in"  
"What"  
Leia sighed and continued "okay, we were able to get footage from the university and it looks like Hux is gay with an attraction for shorter guys, he hasn't acted on it but its the only reaction we have been able to get from him."  
"So, you want me to seduce him?!"  
"No, I would never ask that but we need him on our side, we need you to attract him over to the Resistance"  
"I can do that"  
Poe left the meeting a few minutes later after going over some points on his mission.

He stood outside General Leia's office deep in thought and was oblivious to everyone around him.

For the good of the Resistance,no for the good of the Galaxy, Poe would seduce Hux and seduce his so good that Hux would leave the First Order behind him. 

It was tough, but somebody had to do it.


End file.
